Schicksal
by elfenwindakachrno
Summary: Maria Magdalenas Reise zurück zum Magdalenen Orden und ihre Gedanken. Was hat sie Chrno mit auf seinen langen Leidensweg gegeben, um ihn gegen ihren Tod zu wappnen? Wann werden sie sich wiedersehen? Basiert auf dem Manga


Hufschlag. Atemzug. _Schmerzen_. Hufschlag. Atemzug. _Schmerzen_.

...

Sie wusste, der Schmerz würde sie bis zu ihrem Tod begleiten.  
Aber ob er sich wohl nur für einen kurzen Moment lösen würde, kurz bevor sie ging?

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse. Das Pandämonium flüsterte wieder in ihrem Kopf. Seit einigen Tagen konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückdrängen und hörte es auch noch in ihren Träumen. Es erzählte ihr von Verträgen, von Fürsten der Dämonenwelt, Rangordnungen, Gesetzen und Verboten...  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder ins Jetzt zu finden und sah in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der vor ihr auf dem Pferd saß.

Blau-schwarzes Haar, rote Augen, spitze Ohren – ein Teufel. Chrno.

Sie nickte lächelnd, als er sie mit besorgtem Blick fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Solang sie bei ihm war, war alles gut.  
Er war ihr Schicksal. Er brachte ihren Tod.

Und sie hatte keine Angst. Sie hatte es gewusst, seit sie ihre Visionen bewusst verarbeiten konnte. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet, sie hatte sich auf ihn gefreut. Der Teufel, der ihr das Leben nahm und weinte.

Warum weinst du?

Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er, wenn sie erst da war, nicht mehr weinte. Nun wusste sie, dass _sie selbst_ die Tränen bringen würde.  
Doch sie war wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Standhaft, sicher, und entschlossen, so lange wie möglich zu überleben.  
Sie genoss jede Sekunde mit dem Teufel, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass ihr nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit blieb...  
Ein tiefer Atemzug, ein besonders heftiger Schmerz.  
_Weiterkämpfen_.  
Das Pferd, auf dem sie saßen, schien ihren schlechten Zustand zu spüren. Wie Chrno ein Pferd samt Vorräten und Sattel hatte auftreiben können, in dieser beinahe menschenleeren Umgebung, war ihr ein Rätsel.  
Aber Chrno versuchte nun einmal, sie auf der Reise zurück zum Magdala-Orden so viel wie möglich zu schonen. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und lächelte. Wieso hatte sie überhaupt zugestimmt, zurückzureisen? Es würde kaum einen Unterschied machen, ob sie dort starb oder hier draußen.  
Aber er hatte darauf bestanden. Und sie konnte es ihm einfach nicht abschlagen. So hatte er zumindest eine Route zu bestimmen, Tagespläne aufzustellen und Essen zu kochen, als nur hilflos zuzusehen, wie sie immer mehr verfiel...

Es war wieder Zeit zu rasten. Sie sah ihm von einem warmen Stein aus zu, wie er ein Lager für die Nacht bereitete. Als es dämmerte, saßen die beiden nebeneinander und verzehrten ihre Suppe. „Ich bin überrascht, wie schnell du gelernt hast zu kochen, Chrno! Und noch dazu so gut!", sie blinzelte ihn schelmisch an und er wurde beinahe rot. „Das Mindeste, das ich tun kann...", meinte er schließlich und nahm ihr die abgenutzte Schale ab. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest: „Hör endlich auf damit, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Chrno. Der Vertrag mit dir war ganz allein meine Entscheidung. Du konntest dich ja schlecht wehren, in dem Zustand in dem du dich befunden hast... und was wäre ohnehin aus mir geworden, ohne dich? Du hast mich gerettet und ich habe dich gerettet. Sieh es einfach als einen Austausch von Gefälligkeiten an. Wir sind quitt." Er sah in ihre sanften Augen und konnte kaum glauben, wie leichtfertig sie sagen konnte, dass ihr Tod eine _Gefälligkeit_ sei.  
„Du bist und bleibst mir ein Rätsel, Magdalena", meinte der Teufel wehmütig. Sie lächelte bloß und rückte näher an ihn heran, sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Wenn ich nicht mehr bin, darfst du nicht traurig sein, Chrno. Verliere dich nicht in der Trauer. Geh weiter und lebe. Und glaube mir, du _wirst_ mich wiedersehen. Das verspreche ich dir", meinte sie ernst.

„**Was?** Wie?" Reinkarnation? Gab es so etwas überhaupt? Was hatte sie gesehen? Er sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen... Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass du bis dahin nicht alleine sein wirst." Sie holte tief Luft.  
Wieder ein kurzer, besonders scharfer Schmerz. Ignorieren. Weiterreden.  
„Es ist noch nicht sehr lange her, dass ich es gesehen habe. Vielleicht sechs, sieben Jahre. Aber damals wäre mir nie eingefallen, dass _du_ das bist... du siehst ganz anders aus, mein Lieber", sie musste schmunzeln bei der Erinnerung an den langen Zopf, den er haben würde und ließ eine Strähne seines dunklen Haares durch ihre Finger gleiten.

Er wurde neugierig. Wie würde er denn aussehen? Und _wer_ würde schon freiwillig mit einem...Teufel beisammen sein wollen? Mit einem Mörder?  
Doch sie legte nur einen Finger an ihre Lippen und lehnte sich an den Stein. „Das wirst du schon sehen, Chrno."

Und er beließ es dabei. Wenn sie keine Antwort geben wollte, würde er keine bekommen.  
Er kannte ihren Starrsinn. Ihre Zielstrebigkeit. Ihre Ruhe. Und er mochte beinahe sagen, dass er dies alles liebte.

Über fünfzig Jahre später dachte ein kleiner Junge mit einem langen, blauschwarzen Zopf an diesen Moment zurück. Er lächelte zu den Wolken hinauf. „Ja", dachte Chrno, nun in diesem Kinderkörper gefangen, „ich bin tatsächlich nicht alleine...Danke, Magdalena."

* * *

**Ist eigentlich als Oneshot geplant, aber auf Anfrage kann ich vielleicht auch ihr Wiedersehen schreiben...  
Das hier ist meine Einsendung zur Aninite 2010 gewesen. Leider kein Stockerlplatz, aber was solls, nächstes Jahr bin ich besser ;) **  
**Verbesserungsvorschläge? Flames? Ich nehm alles dankbar an ;)**


End file.
